


flawless boy

by tenecty



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, JaeDo, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 18:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenecty/pseuds/tenecty
Summary: Jaehyun may not be the nicest man, or the most obedient one, but he loves Doyoung, and that is enough. Perfect.the sequel to 'perfect mix'





	flawless boy

**Author's Note:**

> jashdashdl some of you requested a sequel/wanted to know what happens next....and here it is!  
> prequel: [perfect mix](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062478)

“Okay, God, Doyoung,  _ breathe _ .” Taeyong says as he rolls his eyes, handing Doyoung tissue paper to wipe away the rolling tears. “If you’re in love, you’re in love. Ask him out. Do something. What are you so afraid of?” 

 

“I don’t know. He’s too, too perfect. It can’t be true. He’s going to end up like all those-” 

 

“Look, give the guy a chance. I know what you mean Doyoung, and look, I swear, if he hurts you, he’ll get it from me, okay?” Taeyong soothes as he rubs Doyoung’s back, the boy hiccuping. 

 

“Okay.” 

  
  
  
  
  


Doyoung tries to breathe as Jaehyun is centimeters away from him, head resting on his chin, as his soulful eyes trail after the bartender, pouring and mixing the drinks. 

 

“Do you….need anything?” Doyoung asks, unsure, eyes never quite meeting the intense gaze of the other as he finishes the last drink of the day. His favourite customer came here alone, today, and has been at his seat for the entirety of Doyoung’s shift, which is exactly 6 hours. It’s 2am now, and the last drink is served, the waiters and DJs slowing down the mood. A light jazz floats in the air, as some drunk men do a round of darts, the waiters lighting cigarettes, puffs of smoke. 

 

Jaehyun is looking at him like he is about to give a cocky answer, but something softens, and Jaehyun shakes his head. “When do you get off work?” He asks, calm and soothing. Perhaps this is what he does to all his one-night stands, Doyoung tells himself, trying to calm his palpitating heart. It means nothing. 

 

“I...now?” Doyoung replies as he wipes the countertop, Jaehyun lifting his arms off the counter in cooperation, rolling his stiff white shirt sleeves up. “Great.” He grins. “Let’s go.” 

 

“Where?” Is the question on Doyoung’s lips as they drive through town, and to the outskirts, car rushing down some precarious mountain lanes. Jaehyun rolls down the windows to let the crisp air flood in, and Doyoung’s eyes are shining as he smells the sharp scent of salty water. 

 

He laughs as the waters twinkle under the moonlight, taking off his shoes and waddling in, not the least minding that his pants are getting drenched. The warm waters lap at his feet, and his eyes trail up, from the unending horizon, to the numerous stars dotting the midnight blue sky, ethereal and unreal. 

 

“How did you know I like the beach?” Doyoung turns and asks Jaehyun, who is more cautious, and still at the water edge. 

 

“Your house. The walls are all filled with pictures of you and your friends on the beach, so I figured.” The man replies, carelessly, as he tests the waters with his big toe, stepping back as the waves crash forward. 

 

Doyoung’s heart is in his throat, and he tries to breathe, like Taeyong tell him to, trying to keep his calm. It, however, doesn’t stop the pure hurt laced with his words as he asks Jaehyun, “Don’t mind me asking, but is this what you do with all your one night stands? Or clients?” 

 

Jaehyun freezes, not even flinching as the waters trail their way up to his feet, and back down, taking the sand with them. His arms are crossed, and his eyes are focused on the wet, soft sand. Silence stretches, and Doyoung is about to apologise for his words, when Jaehyun speaks up. 

 

“No. I….don’t usually have a lot of one-night stands.” He shares, walking back towards the car, drying his feet with the hard sand. 

 

Doyoung doesn’t quite know what to reply, so he follows the other, back to the car, sitting on the hood as they let the waves crashing, drown their million questions. The shushing sounds of soothing waves are nearly lulling him to sleep, when Jaehyun whispers something. 

 

“How about you?” 

 

“What?” Doyoung blinks as he turns towards the other, whose eyes are lost in the moving waters. 

 

“Do you have many one night stands? I mean as a bartender-” 

 

“I...yea. I used to. I used to have many short term boyfriends too.” Doyoung cuts him off, not sure why he is sharing so much. “But….never a long term one. You?” 

 

“One. One long term one. Then he went away, and never came back.” The younger is quiet, words, a mere whisper. 

 

“I’m sorry.” Doyoung whispers back, fingers twiddling. 

 

Jaehyun shrugs. “It’s okay. I’m pretty much over it.” Doyoung’s lips involuntarily twitch upwards at those words, an odd wash of relief overwhelming him.

  
  
  


“You know,” Doyoung says, as his eyes leave the pink lips, and trail towards the dark waters, “I always thought you had lots of one night stands.” 

 

“Yea? Why?” Jaehyun asks, raising his eyebrow. 

 

“You….flirt with your customers. A lot.” Doyoung says flatly, eyes casted down. 

 

Jaehyun hums, a teasing one. “Why? Jealous?” 

 

“What?” Doyoung turns, flustered as his face flushes a deep shade of red, “No, I’m not-” 

 

Jaehyun chuckles, and Doyoung’s burning from embarrassment and teasing anger. “You’re  _ especially _ cute when you are embarrassed.” Jaehyun cuts him off, pinching his cheek, laughter ringing in the air as Doyoung blushes some more, the red running down his neck and to his chest. 

 

“Very, very cute.” Jaehyun whispers, as he follows the blush, from the cheeks to the neck, lips attaching themselves to the hot skin. Doyoung’s breath is caught in his throat as he clenches his fist, nearly losing himself in the sensations. 

 

But he doesn’t just want this anymore. He wants something  _ more _ , and if Jaehyun doesn’t want the same thing, and is just  _ using _ him, he’s not going to tolerate it. He’s not going to be stupid and vulnerable, and fall for same old fuckboy tricks. 

  
  


He pushes Jaehyun off, and guilt flushes through him when he sees the hurt and confused expression on Jaehyun’s face, eyebrows furrowing, a sorry on his lips as he licks them, and looks away, embarrassed. 

 

“What do you _ want _ ?” Doyoung asks, helpless. 

 

“I….you.” Jaehyun says flatly, cheeks flushing, voice cracking. “But it’s okay if you-”    
  


  
  


His words are cut short as Doyoung presses his lips against Jaehyun’s soft ones, light and gentle, fleeting. “Perfect.” Doyoung whispers as he clambers into Jaehyun’s lap, the younger laughing as he buries his face into the crook of Doyoung’s neck, breathing in the scent he is so addicted to. 

 

“We’re going to spoil the hood of my car, if we are going to make out here.” Jaehyun says lightly, gently leading Doyoung into the back of his car. 

  
  


This time, the kiss is soft, gentle, cautious; as their lips barely brush each other, hearts thumping wildly, emotions running high. Jaehyun is careful as he handles Doyoung, one hand on the small of the elder’s back, the other cupping and caressing Doyoung’s jaw. Doyoung has always been like the most fragile, glass-like thing he has ever laid his eyes on. He cries during sex, for goodness’ sake, and he always seems so emotionally raw and vulnerable. It spikes something in Jaehyun, as he kisses Doyoung slow and steady, to protect the other. 

 

Doyoung loops his arms around Jaehyun’s neck loosely, lips only slotting in with each other’s, tasting and feeling the velvety texture of Jaehyun’s lips. It’s not desperate, or intoxicated with alcohol, it’s not sorrowful or completely just sexual pleasure. It’s something else, like a thread linking their hearts, a connection. 

 

Doyoung cards through Jaehyun’s hair as he rests his head against the younger’s chest, the other, peppering kisses along his forehead, tracing his facial features. Doyoung opens his mouth, and playfully feign bites the intrusive finger, and Jaehyun chuckles, low and deep in his chest, his heart vibrating against his ribcage, hard enough for Doyoung to feel. 

 

Jaehyun is so warm, so comforting, so beautiful, Doyoung closes his eyes as he relishes in him. He could do this all day, silent, communication just by touch. 

  
  
  


But still, he hardly knows Jaehyun, and he is determined to find out  _ everything _ about the other. 

  
  


Though he stutters, they go on a date to the movies; where he finds out Jaehyun is in love with horror movies, and Doyoung isn’t, but he goes along anyways, an excuse to be extra clingy, Jaehyun giggling at how scared Doyoung is. 

 

They go on a date to the amusement parks, and it’s strange how Jaehyun can take jumpscares, but not a three hundred and sixty degree turn of the rollercoaster, turning green after that  _ one _ ride, they had to crash at Doyoung’s place and cuddle it out. 

 

They go on dates to the coffee shops, just talking, knowing each other better. Doyoung finds out that Jaehyun is taking over his father’s business in the entertainment world, but he hates the flashes of cameras, and he especially hates how dirty and dark the industry is. He has no choice, but to flirt his way through many deals, in which Doyoung is sympathetic, and always makes up for a long day with a massage on the shoulders, or a soothing bath with sweet smelling rose extract. 

 

Doyoung is pretty proud of himself, for learning most things about Jaehyun: like how he is a Gryffindor, he likes anime, he likes his Americano, and he has lived in America for 4 years in his younger days. He likes how he knows, that Jaehyun prefers the curtains be pulled aside for him to watch the rising sun or the sparkling lights, that Jaehyun likes his scrambled eggs extra creamy, and he likes to read a ton of books, and likes to have his workplace clean and tidy.

 

Doyoung knows all this, because despite them mutually agreeing they should just keep to “friends” for the time being, Doyoung somehow always finds his way back at Jaehyun’s place, or Jaehyun at his, just sleeping, side by side, with the excuse of needing some company, or warmth, or whatever, Doyoung doesn’t remember what the excuse even  _ was _ . 

  
  


When he feels like he is ready enough, Doyoung shyly invites his friends: Taeyong, Johnny and Ten, to meet Jaehyun, and he is happy they are all getting along. His friends have completely abandoned him, leaving him on the couch to sip his hot chocolate alone, while they chatter on and on with Jaehyun. They sit on the floor, around the coffee table, as they play poker, Doyoung just watching them, bliss running through his system. 

  
  


A year passes, when Doyoung feels like he is ready to share another part of his life with Jaehyun. Jaehyun brought him to a couple of his company events, introducing him as his ‘friend’, though everyone tells them they look good together, Doyoung always flushing hard at the statement, heart trembling.

 

They are in the awkward phase of not quite knowing what they are to each other. They agree to just remain friends, and yet it is clear, they both want something more, though overthinking and doubt runs deep, and Doyoung so cautious, due to his past; and Jaehyun, equally careful, after hearing about Doyoung’s past toxic relationships from the elder himself, or from Doyoung’s friends. They don’t quite know where the boundaries are, and their relationship is far too precious to both of them, for it to be destroyed by the mere overstepping of limits. 

  
  
  
  
  


Anyhow, Doyoung is nervous as he watches Jaehyun hold his gaze as he takes a tentative sip of Doyoung’s new recipe. His face contorts in concentration, and he eventually breaks into a grin. “It’s fantastic, Doyoungie hyung. Really good. It’s sweet, and spicy, but not overpowering, and the aftertaste is…...overwhelmingly good.” Jaehyun comments. 

 

“Not too bad at all.” He teases, and Doyoung rolls his eyes as he snatches back the cup. If he knew Jaehyun was going to be so annoying, always looking for ways to tease the elder, knowing that Doyoung will never, ever be truly angry with him, he wouldn’t have fell for this irritatingly attractive idiot. 

  
  
  


Especially in Jaehyun’s corporate world, he is always perceived as cold, charismatic and flirtatious, albeit sweet and still respectful; and it is what Doyoung initially fell for. 

 

But now, he is finding out these little parts of Jaehyun, that makes him love the other more and more. The younger can be unprecedentedly _ clingy, _ and always whining for his attention. He just left him at the bar for  _ one _ second, to attend to another customer, and Jaehyun sulked and complained the entire way home, Doyoung had to find some steely strength in him to not burst out in laughter and roll his eyes. 

 

And although he would rather  _ die _ than admit it, he loves it when Jaehyun teases him, making fun of him, and yet always return with a sweet smile, and an apology. Jaehyun never hurts him, no, but he likes to tease Doyoung, especially ever since he found out Doyoung is a year older than him. Age hierarchy are important in Korea, and Jaehyun breaking every rule when with the elder, knowing full well that Doyoung will never really chide him, is annoying as endearing. 

 

He finds himself staring at Jaehyun more, tracing the features as the younger complains on and on about his work, or the way he stares, starry eyed as he secretly confides that he wants to open a coffee shop, live a simple life, have a beach house. It seems almost ridiculous to Doyoung, that one of the richest men in the corporate world, can’t live the life he wants, and is still under the hold of his father. 

  
  
  


Which is why he is steeling himself now, gathering up his courage and confidence as he adjusts his tie and suit. Jaehyun is in bed, sick, for the  _ third _ time in a month, because of how overworked he is. He had moaned and groaned all through his sleep, twisting and turning, Doyoung’s stomach churning as he tried, and failed, to calm down the other, cloth after cloth that was soaked in freezing water, burning up from his fever. 

  
  
  


“I’ll like to see Mr. Jung, please.” Doyoung requests, politely, and the secretary narrows his eyes. “Do you have an appointment, sir?” 

 

“No. But all I need is five minutes. Please.” Doyoung squeezes out the last word forcefully as the secretariat rolls his eyes. “I’m sorry sir, but we can’t-” 

 

“Doyoung?” A soft, feminine voice calls, and Doyoung visibly relaxes as he sees Jaehyun’s mother walk towards him with a sunny smile. Jaehyun had brought him and his mother out for lunch a few months ago, just to get to know each other, and Doyoung prides himself in the way Jaehyun’s mother dotes on him, Jaehyun always whining about it. 

 

Jaehyun’s mother is different from his father; she is kind, generous and benevolent. Humane. Not restrictive. But she too, doesn’t have the power to convince Jaehyun’s father to leave the company in a non-Jung’s hands, and let Jaehyun have the freedom he rightly deserves. 

 

“Madam Jung.” The secretariat scrambles for an explanation, which Mrs. Jung brushes off. 

 

“What are you doing here?” 

 

“I….Jaehyun is sick. And I have had enough of it.” Doyoung replies, confidently. Mrs. Jung just smiles. “Let him in.” She tells the secretariat, who grudgingly does so. 

  
  
  


It was a gruelling hour, of him arguing with Mr. Jung, until the man is laughing, visibly softening as he smiles gently at Doyoung. He doesn’t think he has ever seen someone change so drastically before. 

 

“You really love our Jaehyun, don’t you?” Mr. Jung asks, and Doyoung’s mouth, for the first time in the past sixty minutes, runs dry of words. 

 

“Don’t worry,” the man seems unfazed by the lack of response, “I understand where you are coming from. However, Jaehyun will have to bear with it for a little while more, until someone of equal capability is found. I haven’t told him, but once the interviews are done, he will be free to resign. Don’t tell him that, though, because we are still unsure, and we want it to be his birthday present next year.” The man says, cheeky. 

 

Of course, they all are. Doyoung is nearly fuming as he feels played, but the fury is cut short when the man asks something that has Doyoung jolting from surprise. 

 

“So when are you getting married?” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“What do you mean, ‘I love him but I’m not dating him’?” Taeyong is staring at Doyoung, flabbergasted. It’s the same question a wide-eyed Mr. and Mrs Jung asked when Doyoung revealed it to them. It was unfathomable and Mr. Jung had rolled his eyes, saying  _ isn’t it obvious enough? _

 

“What in the world? I thought you two were dating.” Ten groans and Johnny laughs hard, as Ten slaps ten bucks into his open palm. “I can’t believe I lost this bet.” He mumbles, and Johnny laughs harder, as Ten jabs him in the ribs with his elbow. 

 

Doyoung narrows his eyes at them, before twiddling his thumbs. “I don’t know…….It’s just, what do I say?” 

 

“‘I love you and I want to be your boyfriend?’ God, Doyoung, I swear, you’re the smartest out of all of us, and yet, the dumbest.” Taeyong rolls his eyes as he snatches Doyoung’s muffin, biting it with measured annoyance and amusement. 

 

Doyoung glares at them. They aren’t  _ helping _ .

  
  


“Hey, okay, look,” Johnny pipes out, feeling bad for his rather lost friend. “Christmas is in a couple of days. Hang a mistletoe or something, get the nice, romantic atmosphere, and ask him out. How’s that?” 

  
  
  


Doyoung’s teeth are chattering as he walks the streets of Seoul, desperately searching for the most perfect mistletoe, but he can’t find it. They are either too untidy, or not white enough, or not enough flowers, or the leaves are not green enough etc etc etc. None of them perfect enough for his perfect Jaehyun. 

  
  


He goes home, frustrated, and he nearly slams the door shut, when his heart melts at the way Jaehyun’s eyes are glued to the screen, his hands popping in popcorn after popcorn. He is visibly getting better, the workload on his table decreasing, and he is complaining less. His father had apologised for the years of imprisoning him to strictly following one path, and happiness is now a constant on Jaehyun’s face. 

 

Wrapped in blankets, with soft hair covering his eyes, mingling with his long eyelashes, Doyoung’s heart is aching with love, and he crashes into Jaehyun, burying his face into the younger’s neck. 

 

Jaehyun hums as he shifts, and lets Doyoung comfortably settled under his chin, his eyes still on the screen, though his fingers are working through Doyoung black hair, interest invested in the elder. 

  
  


“Jae?” 

 

The younger hums as he crunches on another popcorn. 

 

“Do you…..love anybody?” 

 

Jaehyun visibly freezes, the sounds of crunching dying, though it goes on after a split second. “Of course.” 

 

“Like?” Doyoung’s heart is thumping.  _ What if it’s not him? _

 

“My dad, my mum, my dog.” Jaehyun says, slowly, and Doyoung’s palms are beginning to sweat.

  
  


“You.” Jaehyun finally mumbles out, embarrassed and unsure. He doesn’t know if he should have said that. 

  
  


“Do  _ you _ love anybody?” Jaehyun asks, wanting the attention off him, as his eyes flit down to Doyoung’s wide eyes, and smiling face, glowing. 

 

“Mmhmm,” Doyoung says, burying his face into Jaehyun’s neck, tangling his limbs with the younger, impossibly close. 

 

“You.”

  
  
  


Turns out, they don’t need a mistletoe, or some romantic atmosphere to get the words past their lips. They just needed a little courage, some popcorn, and a noisy, rather violent, anime show, to tell each other the overwhelming love they always have for the other. 

 

Jaehyun carries Doyoung bridal style to their bed, arms bracketing the elder’s head as he presses a kiss on the forehead, and down to the lips. 

 

“I love you.” He breathes out, words flowing over the chapped lips, before he dips in to press open mouthed kisses over searing hot skin, down, and down, past the milky-white toned stomach, along the shaking thighs, and over the clothed length. 

 

“Say it again.” Doyoung moans, back arching as Jaehyun’s teeth scrape over his now exposed cock. He trails kisses up, knocking their foreheads together. “I love you.” 

 

Doyoung groans as Jaehyun slips in his fingers into familiar walls. The last time they made out, was back in the car at the beach, and they never touched each other, ever since they confined themselves to the ‘friend’ boundaries. Now, they didn’t need to stop themselves anymore. 

 

Even so, Jaehyun seems to have memorised every part of him, and he hits the prostate at the first try, Doyoung whimpering as his fingers lock with Jaehyun’s fluffy hair, panting into the brief kiss Jaehyun gives him, before he starts working him open. 

 

He sinks himself into Doyoung, and sets a slow, almost lazy rhythm, panting as his lips are warm against Doyoung’s sweat slicked skin, pressing kisses all over his chest and collarbones, and across the jaw. He pants into Doyoung’s neck as he speeds up a little, fingers gripping hard with Doyoung’s as they near their high. 

 

They chant each other’s names as they come, exhausted as Jaehyun pulls out and rolls over, gathering his remaining strength to clean them both up. He collapses into Doyoung’s waiting arms, muttering a complaint. 

  
  


“What was that?” Doyoung asks, teasing, and Jaehyun whines. 

 

“You didn’t say you love me. Explicitly.” He pouts, propping himself up to look meaningfully into Doyoung’s eyes. 

 

Doyoung cards through his locks, and strokes Jaehyun’s face, pinching his all-time favourite chubby cheeks, though Jaehyun hates them. 

 

“Isn’t it obvious enough?  _ I love you _ .” He whispers, kissing the tip of Jaehyun’s nose, in which the younger wrinkles in feign disgust. 

 

He contently snuggles into Doyoung’s warmth, mumbling sleepily. “Merry Christmas, Doyoungie hyung.” 

 

Doyoung laughs at the cute tone. 

 

“Merry Christmas to you too, Jaehyunie.” 

  
  
  
  
  


Jaehyun may not be the nicest man, or the most obedient one, but he loves Doyoung, and that is enough. _Perfect._

 

Breathe. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me at [tumblr](https://tenecity.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/tenecty)  
> merry christmas everyone!!


End file.
